Transverse flow fan rotors for combine cleaning and separating systems and for other uses are known in the prior art. The simple objective of this invention is to improve on the construction, capacity and overall operational efficiency of such fan rotors. One of the key factors in achieving better operational efficiency resides in reducing the mass of the fan rotor which in turn reduces its rotational inertia. The rotor capacity depends to a great extent on rotor shaft size and it is desirable to reduce shaft size to the greatest possible extent without weakening the rotor or damaging its integrity.
In accordance with the present invention, this objective of minimized rotor shaft size without loss of strength is achieved by a unique arrangement for frictionally clamping the several rotor blade supporting discs to the rotor shaft without the use of shaft keys, set screws, pins or adhesives. Thus, weakening of the rotor shaft by drill holes, machined grooves or slots and the like is entirely eliminated. Firm attachment of rotor discs to the shaft is achieved in the invention through the action of split constrictive tapered bushings and coacting clamp collars activated by bolts which lie outside of the shaft periphery.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.